waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Joshua95/My Observations of (steven spielburgs war of the worlds tripod)
my name is joshuajacobson95 and this my blog post about the tripod from steven spielburgs war of the worlds movie. so bere with me on this please, cause this is my first war of the world blog post and if you have questions about this blog then place your question in the comment section bellow pleaase. now on to the topic! when i first watched the 1953 war of the worlds when i was young, i found quite an interest into the ships and the aliens in the film. but when i watched the 2005 version with my mom and dad i was scared at first then i was able calm my nerves for a while. afterwards i began making drawings of crossover with war of the worlds and sometimes things based on it or made my versions of the story. untill i went to check online for short films and animations that i found very interesting , yet i wondered if there were any war of the worlds games but then i came across a youtuber who was working on a war of the worlds tripod game, this user was named Megamachine and he's been making progress on the game so far and i want to help him with some info, with some of my memory. to do that i have to learn about the 2005 tripod, even with photographic memory i also have re watched the 2005 film even closely to confirm my observations i figured in my head. somehow i've been able to observed and re-obserrved the 2005 film's tripod and how it works, but when i came to look at the wikia's tripod page, it said that in the film had three versions of the tripod. in my opinion, i think the first tripod that came out of the ground was a prototype. now on to the functions; Cages 1st function: the cage first opens itself when humans are being droped into the cage and closes small enough that way humans can't escape. 2nd function: emergency cage drop, allows the cables attatched to the tripod to automaticly detatch from the cables while the cages are released from the tripod amd drop to the ground. wait i know what your going to ask, why would the aliens even have that cage drop function to their tripods in the first place? well heres my guess. remember when ray ferrier was trying to rescue his daughter rachel ferrier from the tripod cage, well he also carried with him grenades inside the cage and when the snatching tentacle got rays legs, it carried him into the redish tube like thing above the cage and took the grenades with him into it. but when all those people pulled him out of it, he may have pulled the keys to the grenade and destroyed the tripod from the inside out... ouch. thats gonna hurt in the morning oh. the aliens had a small flaw with their sheilds protecting their tripods. i guess you all know that already but this could lead me to my conclusion of why the tripod cage drop was there in the first place. so if there was something that went wrong in the tripod like and electrical faliure or a fire, they imediatly eject the cage from the tripod. Tentacles 1.the snatching tentacles: this tentacle is designed to detect, ensnare, strangle or capture humans. example these tentacles lower themselves to the ground to search for any human that comes with in range, when it locks on to its target, it immediatly darts torwards the human and curls around them like a snake and then pulls it upwards to drop it into the cage. however it can also be used to force humans in place of the ground long enough for the blood extracting tentacle to drain the blood from the victims body. 2. the blood extracting tentacle: this tentacle is design to drain the blood of humans and other life forms, its extraction tube is long enough to reach the tripod's head, it has the characteristics of a mosqitoe's proboscus. first when the snatching tentacle holds the human in place while the blood extracting tentacle lowers itself and opens 3 inch needle thats the size of a knife. then it instantly darts into ether victem's head, neck or what ever place it aims at. finaly it begins to extract the blood from the victims body like a milkshake is being slurpped through a straw. 3. the electronic eye tentacle: this tentacle is like a television camra or an ROV, but its also designed to search inside houses or buildings to find humans that are hiding within em. it can hear any sound or movement and has lights on left and right side of its camera eye to see in the dark. power source while i was watching war of the worlds (2005) again at my grandmothers house, as i watched the scene where the aliens transported themselves in canisters while they were traveling through the lightning and into the ground. i then imediatly came to a shocking conclusion to how they power the machines that were already buried underground. first i'll start with why the aliens passenger canisters were traveling within the lightning bolts and into the ground. its was not only ment for them to avoid being caught by the human eye instantly or, transporting pilots into the tripods that were buried underground, they also use these canisters to absorbe the lightning's electrical energy into the canister itself, by simply traveling within the lightning bolt and harness it's electrical power to store it. in other words this tripod would require alot of engery to power their heat rays, tentacles and most of the controls if any. how was it possible, well the answer is simple, it begins when robbie tells ray that when he was at the church he saw the lightning bolt struck 26 times in one spot, but at the plane crash scene ray said 'theres more than one?' ah ha so there were more tripods that been struck 26 times also. when i watched back to the future i heard that the time machine requiered 1.21 gigawatts, but i heard that the some lightning bolts can carry more voltage than that, but didn't know how much, so i went online to find how much volts a bolt of lighting can carry and read that it can carry 1 billion volts in a single lightning bolt, so in other words the total of volts per tripod could possibly be 26 billion volts per tripod. alien phisyology or biology now the aliens as steven spielburg explained, they didn't come from mars, but they problably came from somewhere as far away as e.t. came from, except in a darker part of the universe. while watching the makeing of war of the worlds, i observed the aliens appearence which the creators did mentioned with their appearance 1. amphibian characteristics: well mainly because they have wet skin as frogs and salamanders do, but in many documentaries there are some issues with their skin. they are partly water bound, so they need a method to keep their skin wet, how well i might discuss that later on, but in some ways its also reptilian in my opinion. as we saw the alien die in the tom cruse film after it emerged from the tripod, it started to partly dry out, including its eyes, so it wasen't just the common cold that killed the aliens, it was also because they never had the resources to keep their skin moist, so they attempted to replicate the liquid that was once a natrual reasource on their planet, so they also not only harvest humans for blood, but also as a resouce to replicate the liquid substance from humans bodies, that must have been the reason why the tripod was partly filled with the liquid from humans. but it was tainted with germs and other bacteria that we been immune to for a long time, so it also speed up the process of making em sick and killing em. they could also be land and aquatic species which is obvious of why these tripods rose from the water too, in other words they also have amphibion lungs too. 2. sucker finger tips: well i do find it rather obvious of the fingers and how they are used for, well for instance we seen a few of the aliens climbing into and from the basement, so they could be like somewhere between amphibians and reptiles, well frogs and lizards have the skill for climbing up walls and windows, like geecos. 3. luminecent eyes: well we all seen strange animals with glowing eyes but this case tir planet must also be very dim which over time effects the aliens eye sight so these aliens could also be partly nocturnal. 4. ears: yes you heard right these aliens do have ears, but their ears don't have ear lopes, but they could possibly have ear bones inside, the ears are located in the upper back of the eyes. 5. teeth: well we all sometimes have teeth and some times we don't have teeth at all, well if you think the aliens have just gums, well guess again, these aliens teeth are much different from human like teeth but i looked closley at the art concepts i notice that the aliens also have a single hexigon shaped tooth in the front top and lower jaw but the rest of the teeth may resemble what we pressumed them to be omnivors but i was a little hard to study the teeth closely but when i get the time i might get a good look at the teeth. 6. tougne: well we all had seen what the tounge may have looked like but it was much weirder than any tougne i seen. the tounge seems to have ether 4-5 needle like objects on the tip of its tougne so i my opinioun they could be taste buds or some defense idk. 7. bone structure: yes they seem to have bones in their bodies but what bones do they have. i started with the legs and arms soon the ribs hips skull and spine. Category:Blog posts